


Showers and seduction

by Serpent_Fangs



Series: Waistcoats can lead unexpected suprises [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blowjobs, Decorating, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, GP! Kuvira, Kisses, Lapdance, Lingerie, Moving House, New house, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: “Just pound the nail into the wall!” The tanned girl cried and she almost didn’t hear what Kuvira said in response. Almost.“I’ll pound you into the wall.”ORKorra on Kuvira have just moved house and shenanigans ensue. After all, they have to christen the house right?
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II (mentioned)
Series: Waistcoats can lead unexpected suprises [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047262
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	Showers and seduction

**Author's Note:**

> So the shower scene was an idea from Jordan Swenson (I swear you give me all the best ideas) but I take full credit for the lap dance...that doesn't sound right...  
> ANYWAY  
> I hope you enjoy this instalment of the series!   
> Also Taka is now 4, yes I am jumping through the years but I don't have the willpower to write every single day of their life and every single birthday this kid has so I'm afraid you have to put up with it!  
> Next part of the series should be a more general fic consisting of Korra trying to juggle life when you have a rowdy son, lots of work to do and also a potential pregnancy (wink wink nudge nudge) so let me know if that interests you!

“Ow! By Raava I swear…” Kuvira grumbled as she missed the nail in the wall and hit her thumb rather hard with the Stanley hammer in her hand. Flapping her hand, desperately trying to alleviate the throb under her nail Kuvira wiped the moist sheen of sweat off of her forehead.

Korra came into the living room carrying two massive cans of paint, placed them on the floor and came over to inspect her lover’s work. Kuvira had been trying to nail the wall mount for about forty minutes and so far she’d gotten two out of twelve nails in so far. Korra had hoped that by the time she came back from the paint shop the living room would be finished and they could move on to working in the bedroom but unfortunately the living room was not even close to being done and there was little chance of them finishing it today.

“Hey.”

Kuvira perked up at the presence of the younger girl and smiled defeatedly at her wife before she pressed a quick kiss to the tanned girls lips.

“Hey Kor.”

Korra smiled at the nickname and her heart fluttered when she received another quick kiss from the raven-haired girl. 

“Having trouble?” she asked, gesturing to wall and Kuvira grumbled as she glared daggers at it.

“Stupid wall. Stupid nails.” She muttered but she sighed and picked up a new nail and lined it up with one of the pencil marks on the plaster. Korra watched the taller girl although not because she wished to see her work but purely because she couldn’t tear her eyes away from her.

Kuvira was wearing light blue baggy jeans, a white short-sleeve t-shirt and beige caterpillar boots. Her hair was in its usual braid but a several stray locks flopped over her face, sticking slightly to her damp forehead. On her jeans there were splatters of primer and white paint from the day before when they’d painted the living room together and there were a few smudges along her arms as well. When she reached up (Although it wasn’t a massive stretch for the taller girl) the muscles in her arms tensed, showing the outline of her strong biceps with even more definition.

Korra loved how muscular and toned Kuvira was and not just because it made the girl even more appealing to look at, no Korra loved it because when Kuvira wrapped her arms around her she felt safe, secure within the two muscly limbs holding her. Korra was also well muscled and well and truly capable of keeping herself and others safe but there was just something about being held by rock hard arms that matched the toned abs underneath her shirt.

“Oh for fucks sakes!”

Korra came out of her thoughts and saw Kuvira holding her thumb tightly, the hammer abandoned on the floor and the third nail beside it, still not in the wall where it should be.

“Babe would like me to have a go?” the blue-eyed girl offered and Kuvira glared at her.

“I can hammer a few nails Korra.”

“Are you sure about that?” She asked, her arms folded and an eyebrow raised but she didn’t push the matter further when she was met with a harsh scowl and the other girl picked up the hammer and nail.

There was a loud bang which caused Korra to jump but Kuvira stood back and gestured to the wall proudly showing off the nail now embedded in the wall.

“Oh whatever.” Korra said with an eyeroll and she went into the bedroom taking the paint cans with her, deciding she could start without her wife.

\-------------------------------------------------

For the next 30 minutes all Korra could hear was banging usually followed by a yelp or a series of curses until she couldn’t take it any longer, abandoning the plastic sheeting she’d been covering the room with before she painted.

“Kuvira!” She called as she marched into the living room. “Give me the damn hammer and let me finish putting the nails in.”

“No!” Kuvira growled, crossing her arms like a child.

“Kuvira. Hammer. Now.” She ordered holding her hand out in a demanding manner. Her lover looked at the outstretched hand and looked Korra right in the eyes before turning back to the wall and picking up another nail.

“Oh for crying out loud!” Korra exclaimed and she watched as the taller girl carefully and gently tapped the end of the nail trying to get it to settle in the wall without hitting her thumb.

“Just pound the nail into the wall!” The tanned girl cried and she almost didn’t hear what Kuvira said in response. Almost.

“I’ll pound you into the wall.” The raven-haired girl muttered, and they both fell silent after that. Korra was blushing slightly but she crossed her arms and huffed, turning to walk back to the bedroom so she could actually start painting it.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” The tanned girl said under her breath and all she heard was the _clink_ of the nail falling to the ground as she walked back towards the bedroom.

Before she could even get a few steps away a loud bang resonated through the room and a strong hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to face Kuvira who then pinned her to the wall. Korra saw the hammer abandoned on the floor and realised that was what the bang had been.

“What did you say?” The green-eyed girl asked, her voice having dropped to an almost dangerously low tone. Korra knew what that meant…she was in deep shit.

“Nothing, I-I didn’t say anything!” She stammered as her heart rate spiked and she felt herself growing damp in her underwear. It didn’t help that this close to her she could smell a vague hint of sweat mixed with Kuvira’s shower gel which was earthy and oh so heavenly. The deep mix of pine and pure earth was intoxicating and Korra could get off on it just by inhaling the smell.

“What did you say?”

She looked at the deep emerald eyes in front of her and she wondered how much she could get away with so with a surge of newfound confidence she answered.

“You wanna know what I said? I said you shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep!” She exclaimed smugly but she soon came to regret it as her two arms got pinned above her head and Kuvira’s face got so close to hers that theirs noses were almost touching.

“You should watch your tongue young lady. It might get you into trouble.”

“That’s what I’m counting on.” The tanned girl retorted and Kuvira smirked with a raised eyebrow and let go of the girls wrists and stepped back before picking the hammer up off the floor and returning to the task at hand.

Korra’s jaw dropped as she realised Kuvira fully intended to keep working and not make good on her promise.

“What the hell Ku?”

“What? Is something wrong?” Kuvira asked seemingly genuinely but the smirk on her face told Korra that the taller girl knew exactly what she was doing.

“That’s so unfair!” Korra whined and green-eyed girl shrugged before hammering the last nail in place without hitting her thumb.

“And done!” She exclaimed triumphantly before picking up the bracket and a drill along with some screws. Quickly drilling the bracket to the wall mount soon Kuvira was (very carefully) picking up their new TV and fastening it to the bracket. Once it was on she proudly took a step back and admired her handiwork.

“See? I told you I could do it.” She said smugly but when she turned to Korra all she saw was the girl stripping off to her underwear.

“W-w-what are you doing?”

Korra looked up at her innocently and smiled sweetly.

“ **I’m** going for a shower. The bathroom doesn’t need any work so I thought I’d use it.”

“But…we…I…you…” the taller girl stuttered and Korra smirked as she walked away, swinging her hips as she did so. Revenge was sweet.

\-------------------------------------------------

She’d been in the shower for about two minutes when she was joined by a semi-naked Kuvira who still had her sports bra and boxers on.

“Baby why are you wearing-“

“- I couldn’t wait any longer, I gave up trying to get them off.”

Korra grinned and planted her lips firmly against her wife’s and very quickly she was pushed up against the cool tiles of the shower wall. Kuvira was directly under the water and very quickly got soaked until her soggy underwear were clinging to her chest and hips. With their mouths locked together Korra reached her arms behind her lover’s back and deftly unclasped the bra she was wearing and pulled it away from the girl’s chest before tossing it carelessly over the top of the shower cubicle.

With her lover’s wet body pressed against hers, Korra could feel her wife’s hard member pressing against her through the boxers it was confined to, just below her stomach, and she ground her hips against the taller girl, hoping to get some friction.

Kuvira growled into the kiss as Korra’s hips gyrated against her own and it only encouraged her to press herself closer to the tanned girl as she slipped her tongue into her wife’s mouth. Korra moaned quietly as Kuvira gripped her hips with her strong hands before running them up the tanned girl’s body, stopping at her breasts to give them appreciative squeeze and to roll her nipples between her fingers. At that Korra moaned a lot louder and Kuvira felt herself throb within her boxers which now felt uncomfortably tight and restricting.

She pulled her mouth from Korra’s only to latch them onto her neck and start sucking hickeys and leaving little bites down the expanse of her neck and chest. Burying her fingers in her lover’s hair which was now out of it’s braid, Korra tugged at the dark wet locks in her hands eliciting a deep and guttural growl from her lover. When Kuvira’s wet tongue slid between the valley of her breasts and then back up to her neck Korra thought she might die.

Then there was a brief pause of contact from her lover and Korra looked to make sure she was ok but saw simply removing her boxers and chucking them out of the cubicle, which left her completely bare in all her naked glory for Korra to ogle at. Her massive cock already had precum dribbling out of the tip and if Korra wasn’t soaked before she definitely was now. She didn’t get long to marvel over her wife’s Amazonian-sculptured body as she was quickly pinned back against the wall as Kuvira resumed her nipping and sucking whilst her fingers left her breasts and slipped lower until they were gently stroking just above where Korra needed them most.

“I told you that mouth would get you in trouble princess.” Kuvira said between pressing kisses to Korra’s jugular.

“I should have listened to you baby.” Korra said breathily and then she felt a single digit delve into her folds and stroke them at a infuriatingly slow pace. She moaned loudly when Kuvira’s finger brushed ever so slightly against her clit, causing her whole body to twitch at the brief pang of pleasure that shot through her body.

“Kuvira please!” She cried and to her horror her wife’s finger stopped moving entirely.

“Please what?” Kuvira asked huskily and Korra whined, trying to get some friction against her lover’s hand.

That got her a slap on the ass.

“Answer the question princess. Please what?”

“Please fuck me! Please fuck me, I need you so bad, fuck me daddy I’m begging you!”

“Good girl.” Kuvira purred before inserting two fingers into Korra’s pussy until she reached her knuckles. The sweet moan that escaped Korra’s mouth made the taller girl’s dick throb even more as it begged to have attention payed to it She ignored it as best she could in favour of pleasuring Korra so she started to thrust her fingers in and out of the tanned girl’s tight pussy.

“You’re so wet for me princess. How long have you been thinking about this hm? About me fucking you against the wall or in the shower? Have you thought about my cock pounding you in here? I bet you have you naughty girl.” Kuvira said with a sly smirk and Korra groaned in response.

“Don’t stop, please daddy.” The shorter girl begged and Kuvira was happy to oblige thrusting her fingers harder and faster as she went. Korra kept moaning and eventually Kuvira decided she was taking it too easy on the girl and so she curled her fingers when they were inside her. She was rewarded with a cry of pure ecstasy from the girl and it became harder and harder to ignore the throbbing of her cock.

The shower had been almost completely abandoned at this point as neither girl stood under the stream of water, Kuvira only receiving some of it as it hit her back but they were to wrapped up in each other to care.

Curling her fingers with each thrust now Kuvira was bringing Korra closer and closer to release which was evident due to the tension in her body.

“Fuck, I’m so close! Please don’t stop!” She cried and with her free hand Kuvira rubbed Korra’s clit as she thrust her fingers into her and all of a sudden, with one final cry of sheer ecstasy Korra came, her walls clenching around Kuvira’s fingers. The taller girl could feel the girls cum surrounding her fingers and she helped her ride out her orgasm until her walls had stopped clenching and her breathing had slowed.

Korra pulled her wife into a bruising kiss in silent appreciation and when they pulled apart the taller girl grinned, finally removing her digits from Korra’s heat. She brought them up to her lovers mouth and the shorter girl gladly accepted them sucking her juices off of Kuvira’s fingers until they were clean, she then released them with a sticky pop and kissed Kuvira again, tangling her fingers in her hair and pressing her body against her wife’s pushing them back under the stream of water.

It didn’t last long though as the water began to peter out until there was nothing coming out of the shower head.

“Ugh, we must’ve used all the hot water.” Korra grumbled and Kuvira chuckled.

“That or a pipe is blocked. I’ll look into it.” The taller girl said but before she could get too distracted with thinking on how to fix the pipe she felt Korra’s hand slide down her chest and grip her shaft firmly.

The tanned girl leant forward and whispered in Kuvira’s ear.

“You were so good to me daddy and I’ve been so rude today, I think I should apologise.” She said with half-lidded eyes and a sultry tone to her voice.

Kuvira smirked and gripped Korra’s chin tightly but not enough to hurt her.

“That sounds like a great idea princess.” Kuvira said but she was confused when Korra got out of the shower and started towelling off.

She turned back to look at her wife and smiled.

“Put something comfy on and go into the living room and sit on the couch. I’ll come out when you’re ready.” Korra instructed and Kuvira’s heart leapt.

She loved it when Korra kept it mysterious, the thrill of anticipation made her extra excited. So she quickly did as she was told and exited the shower to put some boxers on, closely followed by a pair of charcoal grey sweatpants, neither of which could hide her massive erection. A bra went on and then a baggy dark green t-shirt and she sped off into the living room and sat on the couch. She could hear Korra move around the bedroom in her absence and her heart hammered in her chest at the thought of what she could be doing.

On the subject of hammering Kuvira looked at the TV now up on the wall and she felt proud of herself, it was perfectly centred in front of the couch and it filled the space nicely without looking too big. Upon thinking about the TV Kuvira found her dick began to soften slightly but all of that changed when she heard Korra clear her throat and she turned to see what the girl had been up to.

Her jaw fell to the floor and she gaped at the tanned girl before her, her cock standing to attention immediately as she ogled her stunning wife.

Korra stood in a lacy ensemble, it was all black with a few little bows on the straps and it connected to garters on her thighs. The intricately detailed black bra was see through enough that Kuvira could get a glimpse of her lovers pert nipples that decorated her round breasts perfectly. Two straps connected the bra to the panties which were also see through (Kuvira thanked whatever god was out there for that.) and another two straps connected the panties to lacy garters around Korra’s thighs. It was fair to say Kuvira had never been more turned on in her life and he dick was straining against the fabric of her boxers and sweatpants, begging for freedom.

Korra stalked up to her and when she reached Kuvira she put a finger under her lover’s jaw and closed her still gaping mouth. She then moved to the taller girl’s lap and straddled her, pressing herself into the crotch of her wife’s sweatpants.

“If this is your apology then I accept.” Kuvira said quickly and Korra smirked at her before leaning in and pulling her lover close to her chest, her breasts now at eye level with Kuvira.

“Oh daddy I haven’t even started.” Korra purred and Kuvira thought she might die.

Sure she was 100% a top and 98% of the time she was a Dom but right now, she would have done anything Korra wanted her to. Hell, she would have **begged** if Korra wanted her to!

Then the tanned girl starting rolling her hips against Kuvira’s and she realised what was happening.

Korra was giving her a lap dance.

_Holy fuck._

She gingerly put her hands on her wife’s waist and Korra smirked and pulled Kuvira’s head into her chest, smothering her with her breasts which Kuvira seemed keen to litter with kisses. Korra then switched positions so she was facing away from her wife and ground her ass into her instead.

When her round ass pressed against her throbbing length Kuvira moaned and Korra took that as encouragement so she continued at a slightly more rapid pace, just grinding and rubbing her ass against her lover’s crotch.

“Fuck.” Kuvira said with a groan as she felt herself leak more precum into her boxers, her dick was so had she thought she might explode if she didn’t cum soon.

It was like Korra had read her mind because suddenly the tanned girl is kneeling on the floor and rubbing her hands up Kuvira’s thighs until she reaches the tent in her sweatpants. Grasping at her through her clothes Korra gives her a few rubs and strokes just to wind the other girl up even more until eventually she can’t take it anymore and Kuvira starts to reach for her sweatpants to relieve herself.

Her hands immediately get swatted away and Korra does it herself, pulling her sweatpants and boxers down, freeing her aching cock. Her erection stood tall and precum dribbled from the tip, showing the effect of Korra’s performance on her. With a sultry smile Korra leant forward and licked a languid stroke up her dick, lapping the precum up like a dog. She pressed gentle kisses back down her shaft and licked it again as she came back up to the head.

“Princess please.” Kuvira begged and Korra seemed satisfied with the mess she had reduced her lover to so she quickly put her lips around the head of the taller girls cocks and slowly sank her mouth down over it until she’d taken it all the way to the hilt, the head of Kuvira’s cock pressing into the back of her throat.

The pale girl moaned and threaded her fingers into Korra’s loose hair, guiding her up the shaft of her cock to the head and then back down, holding her there for a few seconds until Korra started to gag a little. Korra started to pick up the pace as she bobbed her head up and down her lover’s dick, sucking as she went. The sweet moans from her wife were encouragement for her to hold Kuvira’s rod down her throat for a bit longer each time.

When they’d first started having sex Korra couldn’t suck Kuvira off for a few seconds without gagging, she wasn’t accustomed to the massive length and found it hard to take all of her in her mouth. Looking at her now you wouldn’t know as she deepthroated her lover, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked harder and harder.

“Baby I’m so close.” Kuvira groaned and Korra only felt the urge to go faster. Kuvira’s hips bucked up into Korra’s mouth and she waited for the tanned girl to pull off for her to come but she didn’t, looking Kuvira dead in the eyes, indicating where she wanted her to come.

As Korra’s head sank down a final time Kuvira cried out I pleasure as she held Korra’s head against her body, shoving her cock to the very back of the girl’s mouth, thick spurts of cum shooting into the blue-eyed girl’s throat. With her nose pressed into Kuvira’s skin Korra held herself as best she could against the creeping urge to gag around her wife’s cock and she gasped for air when Kuvira finally let her go after swallowing all of her cum.

“Holy fuck.” Kuvira said as her dick softened and Korra wiped the corners of her mouth before grinning at her wife before pulling the girls boxers and sweatpants back up..

“We’ve officially christened the couch.” Korra giggled before kissing Kuvira gently and the raven-haired woman grinned.

“I think we’ve got a lot more places to christen before we paint the bedroom.” She said slyly and Korra yelped as Kuvira lifted her up, hands underneath her ass, and carried her into the kitchen. One of the new counters seemed like a good place to start.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Thanks so much for dropping Taka off Lin! We’re really grateful.” Korra said as Lin handed her the young boy’s overnight bag with a small smile.

“He’s a good kid, very loud and slightly violent but he’s got a good heart. But if memory serves he takes after Kuvira when she was young.” Lin said ruffling the little boy’s hair which made him giggle.

“I hope he was well-behaved and didn’t tire you or Kya out too much?” Kuvira asked coming to the front door to greet her aunt.

“He was good, no temper tantrums and he’s got some lovely manners. Oh and don’t worry about Kya, I had to convince her to let Taka go to bed because she wanted to spend so much time with him.” The older woman said with a slight laugh.

“Well, like Korra said, we’re really grateful. It gave us plenty of time to get the house sorted.” Kuvira said and Lin smiled before bending down to say goodbye to Taka.

“Right little dude, I’ve gotta go but if you ever wanna get away from these two then you’re always welcome at our house, ok?” She said Taka looked at her with the biggest grin.

“Thanks Aunt Linny!” He said excitedly and he hugged her as tightly as he could which surprised Lin but she hugged him back soon after.

Korra and Kuvira looked at each other in surprise at the amount of affection Lin had just shown and they tried desperately to stifle their own giggles at how soft Lin was being. She stopped hugging Taka who subsequently ran to Korra and motioned to he that he wanted to be picked up. She scooped the 4 year old up whilst still trying to contain her laughter and Kuvira gently kissed Taka’s head before turning back to Lin, again trying not to snort with laughter.

“Oh, can it you two.” She said with a roll of the eyes and they both laughed as she said goodbye and got in her car, driving off home to Kya.

“Well Tak-Tak, welcome to the new house!”

“Can I live with Aunt Linny?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and as always please feel free to leave kudos, comments or feedback! All are appreciated.   
> This wasn't beta read so there may be a few mistakes/spelling errors! I apologise and will fix them as I go!  
> Until next time my cinnamon buns uwu


End file.
